


Winter break

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie - Freeform, Amputee, Angst, Depression, Drabble, M/M, and gabriel, mentions of Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter break and Mako was out with his family somewhere, Jamie’s family still didn’t care enough to ask him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OW Highschool AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214630) by Yazzdonut. 



Time ticked by so slowly, Jamie had a feeling it was never going to end. 

The weight of his eyes was so heavy it felt almost as if it was forcing them open, he couldn’t even manage to close his eyes. It burned and ached, sleep seemed like a futile attempt, he should just get up. But what for? He was hungry sure but everything tasted like sand, unable to process flavors. He should be ashamed being unable to process without Mako there, but he couldn’t bring himself too, he was just numb.

Colors were fading and the darkness was beginning to look lighter, as if someone started to blend white into the sky. Craning his neck he looked face to face with Mako’s pachimari, it lifeless eyes reminding him of himself, too bad his face didn’t freeze looking psychotically happy like that thing. Bumping it slightly with his stump it stumbles of the bed, he stares at it on the floor. Arms hanging off he feels dead, just so heavy and unmovable. 

Jamie wonders when he’ll just pass out, and if he’ll wake up again. With how things are he honestly doesn’t care. 

It was winter break and Mako was out with his family somewhere, Jamie’s family still didn’t care enough to ask him to come back. He doesn’t mind all that much really, it stings a bit but he doesn’t feel like he’s missing something. He didn’t know what it was like to have good parents, so he couldn’t really find it in himself to long for it. And thank god for that he had enough going on, he didn’t want to worry about wanting parental love too. 

His stomach was sore and his missing arm ached and itched, his leg wasn’t getting better either he had a bad feeling it would be following his lost arm. But none of that really mattered, most of all he just missed, he missed Mako and his missed having his arm. He was trying to appreciate having both legs while he could, cause to be honest it wasn’t a bad feeling; he knew it was coming. 

His phone dinged again and he groaned, countless messages from amelie, gabriel and mako had been coming in the last week. Earlier in the week he was responding to them but as the week trudged on he couldn’t bring himself to care about his friends worries. 

Hearing a key enter the door, Jamie's ears perked up. But his hopes were quickly dashed when he heard his neighbors greeting each other. 

Right, Mako wouldn’t be back for another week; and Jamie had to find a way to scrape by until then.


End file.
